


Utah

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I meet Alex at the Salt Lake City Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utah

**Author's Note:**

> My first post without any sex! But there will be some in later ones ;) Also, I've never been to a Comic Con before , so I don't know how things really work regarding the autographs/photo ops. Please forgive my ignorance.

I had finally saved enough money to go on my road trip to Monument Valley. I had wanted to go ever since I saw the Doctor Who episode The Impossible Astronaut (even though the lake scene was filmed in Arizona, but I would make it there as well). As I was gathering the money, I also heard that Alex Kingston was going to be in Salt Lake City for another Comic Con. I was surprised at all the ones she was appearing at lately, and I wasn't going to miss a chance to meet her this time.

Since she was going to be there at the end of September, I would work my travel schedule around that and save the Con for last. I planned to drive to Arizona, then up to Utah to see the other filming site, and spend a couple days at both. I would also spend the entire weekend at the convention, making sure I had money left over for a photo and autograph. Those would be souvenir enough from the trip. I was so excited that my heart beat faster just thinking about it!

The day before I was leaving, I packed a suitcase with enough clothes for the trip. They were mostly light-weight and flow-y garments for the desert, and one special outfit for Comic Con. I wanted to look really nice for when I met The Goddess. I chose a button-down teal blouse and black skinny jeans, along with a pair of black, open-toed cork wedges. They would kill my feet, but I didn't care. I would need the extra height so I wouldn't look so short compared to Alex, even though she was only three inches taller than me.

The drive was very freeing and relaxing. When I was driving in the desert, I rolled the windows down, cranked my radio, and sang at the top of my lungs along with all the songs I knew. 'Lake Silencio' was very beautiful, and I couldn't wait to see Monument Valley, wondering if I would have the same reaction Alex had when she was there. I was beginning to feel a bit lonely, though, but I kept my mind on Salt Lake City.

As I expected, I did have quite the emotional experience when I found the Valley, but I didn't cry. It was just so beautiful and peaceful. I spent the night there, then got up at 4:00 the next morning to head to the Con. I had just over $400 to get me inside, a photo, and an autograph. The rest was for food and gas to get back home. Because of my location of being in the middle of nowhere, my cell phone had been quiet, but as I was nearing civilization, it began buzzing with texts.

I checked into a cheap hotel close to the venue of the convention, and that's where I read my texts. I responded to let everyone know I was alright and I hadn't been eaten by a coyote or anything. After a much-needed shower, I ordered room service so I could have some real food, not canned goods. Once I finished eating, I unwrapped the towel from around my head to dry and style my hair. I then got dressed, put on some make-up, then headed to my first ever Comic Con.

At 11am, it was already pretty crowded, but my adrenaline for anticipation to see Alex distracted me from my social anxiety (it also helped that I was wearing my 'Spoilers' pin. I never left home without it). I was so excited that I couldn't keep the smile off my face. The line for autographs wouldn't be forming until 1:00, so I had some time to kill. I just walked around and looked at the different displays for fandoms until it was time for lunch.  
I tried to eat quickly so I could get back before the line got too long. When I returned, there were at least ten people in line already, which wasn't too bad. In my purse I had a photo I wanted her to sign. It wasn't one of her characters, but just one of Alex that I thought was particularly flattering and not very rarely seen online. I figured she would have gotten tired of signing pictures of River Song. 

At 1:00 on the dot, she appeared at the table amidst many cheers (mine included), and the signing began. As I waited, I thought of all the things I wanted to say, but narrowed it down to just 'Hi'. I didn't want to say too much and end up embarrassing myself – like telling her about my huge crush on her. Upon reflection, I needed to say something other than 'Hi', but couldn't think of anything. Though, things changed when it was my turn.

“Hello.” She greeted with a smile when I stepped forward, holding out my photo. “Oh, I haven't seen this before.”

“You looked so beautiful, and I knew I would never get tired of looking at it as it hung on my wall. You are still beautiful, by the way.”

“Thank you.” I noticed her cheeks turn a light pink, and I smiled to myself at making her blush. “You're quite pretty yourself.”

“I dressed up just for you, Miss Kingston. I've been waiting for this moment for nearly four years.”

“Wow, I hope the wait was worth it.” She replied as she handed the now-autographed photo back to me.

“I know I'll never forget it. Thank you so much for being here.” I beamed. “I'll see you later for my photo-op.”

“I look forward it.” She smirked.

The photos wouldn't begin for another two hours, but I stayed near her table the entire time just watching her. I felt a bit like a stalker, but I was just being protective. Even though there were already people hired to keep her safe, I wanted to make sure she was as well. I cared too much to just walk away. She was so gorgeous when she smiled, and I couldn't help smiling with her – though a few times she caught my eye with that smile and it made my heart skip a beat. Alex really was more stunning in person.

When the time came for the photo opportunity, I was sixth in line. I thought about what pose to do and wondered if it would be inappropriate to ask her to kiss my cheek. I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask – the worst that could happen is she would say no. When it was my turn, every pore was secreting sweat, but I hoped it wasn't obvious.

“Welcome back, sweetie.” Alex greeted when I stepped forward.

She put her arm around my waist once I was close enough. I couldn't believe that she was touching me and I could touch her! My heart was pounding so hard that I was sure she could hear it, and I hoped even more that my perspiration wasn't obvious through my clothes. 

“Would it be inappropriate to ask you to kiss me on the cheek?” I asked with a squeaky voice.

“Of course not.” I froze when I felt her lips press to my cheek. My jaw dropped in surprise, and that was the photo that would mark the moment forever.

“Meet me in the loo when I'm done.” She whispered before I walked away, and I nodded my understanding.

I went to stand over by the wall, my earlier place where I loitered earlier during the signing. My mind raced with millions of thoughts for why she wanted to meet me privately. I tried not to think too hard about it, otherwise I would just get worked up over nothing. It did excite me though, and I couldn't wait until we could talk again.

I kept an eye on her as the line got shorter and shorter, until it was down to only two people. She glanced at me when I walked by on my way to the bathroom, and she gave me a knowing smirk. I nodded in return as I kept going. When I opened the door, I was happy to see that it was empty and hoped it would stay that way. At least ten minutes later, the door opened and I couldn't contain my smile when I saw the tell-tale curls and her beautiful face.

“Good. I was afraid you would stand me up.” She said.

“I never would.” I gave her a nervous smile as she walked towards me.

“There's no need to look so scared. I just want to ask you a question.”

“Yes.” I answered, making her giggle.

“Silly girl. I was just wondering if you had a life you needed terribly to get back to.”

“Not really.”

“The thing is, I have two plane tickets and reservations to Rome. My friend couldn't make it, and I would really hate to waste the ticket.”

“You don't have anyone else who would go? Not that I don't want to, but I just want to know why you would ask a complete stranger to leave the country with you.”

“All my other friends are busy. As for your other concern, there's just something about you that I find interesting.”

“When are we leaving?” I asked after a split second of deciding.  
“The flight is Sunday, after the convention is over.”

“Alright. I'm so looking forward to it.”

“Good.” She smiled as she headed toward the door. “One more thing, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Come to my hotel. My room number is 527.”

“I'll be there at seven. Unless you want to meet earlier.”

“Seven is fine.”

“See you around, Doctor Song.”

“Until the next time, sweetie.” She replied.

As soon as the door closed behind her, I let out a muffled shriek of joy as I jumped up and down. I couldn't believe what had just happened! I was going to Rome with Alex Kingston! I paced around the bathroom for a few minutes to let my brain process that, and I also tried to figure out who to tell first. I wanted to keep it a secret, but I knew I'd have to tell someone where I was going in case anything happened. 

Eventually, I decided against it to respect Alex's privacy. I'd just have to tell them something different. I wouldn't even tell anyone I was having dinner with her. No one would care or be impressed anyway. So, since I had gotten what I wanted (and much more), I decided to leave in order to get ready for the best meal of my life. 

When I got back to my hotel room, I took another shower to wash off the newly-secreted sweat. I didn't have any other outfit to wear, though, so I had to go out and look for a new one. Throwing on a dirty desert outfit, I sprayed the hell out of it with perfume to cover up any smells, then left again to go shopping. 

It took a trip to three stores before I finally found the perfect thing: an Alex-inspired dress of multiple colors of blues, pinks, and purples, and a pair of black leggings to go underneath. I was so excited that I couldn't contain my smile when I went to pay for the clothes. I didn't need shoes because I figured I would just wear my wedge black flip-flops. 

By the time I got back, changed into my new purchase, and reapplied make-up, it was time to go. Grabbing my purse, I left the room once again and ventured to her hotel. Once I reached it, I parked in the lot across the street and entered the building. I remembered her room number and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. When I reached her door, I took a few seconds to get the nerve to knock, and when I did, she answered it with a smile when she saw me.

“You're right on time.” She observed.

“I wouldn't want to be late.”

“A wise choice. You look really nice.”

“Thanks. I took a page from your book of fashion.”

“I believe you wear it better than I do.”

“I disagree.”

“Well, come in and make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?”

“Coke?” Alex went to the mini bar to grab a can, then handed it to me. “Thanks.” I replied as I went to sit in one of the recliners.

“How old are you?”

“I turned 25 in April.”

“How did that feel?”

“Not bad, actually. I've been working a lot to save money for traveling. In fact, I was just in Arizona to see 'Lake Silencio'. I also went to Monument Valley before I came to Salt Lake City. They were really beautiful places.”

“I know.” She remembered fondly with a smirk. “I wish I could have gone with you.”

“If you're not tired of me after Rome, I wouldn't mind going back.”

“I would really like to be there again. Perhaps spend a few days camping.”

“Sounds great.”

“What would you like to eat?” Alex asked, handing me a menu.

“A burger and fries sounds really nice. I don't mind paying for it, by the way.”

“Don't worry about it. What's a few dollars and some change? Save your money for Italy.”

“I'll need it for new, clean clothes.”

“I'll take care of that as well. We can go tomorrow morning, if you'd like.”

“I'm really flattered, Miss Kingston, but you really don't have to.”  
“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“A little. I've never liked people buying things for me, especially now that I'm old enough to have a job and pay for my own things.”

“Just let me buy you a few new outfits. Besides, I'm sure you didn't bring a swimsuit.” She smirked, and I blushed.

“No, I didn't.”

“Would you like a nice bikini for Rome?”

“I don't really have the body type for one.”

“On second thought, there are a few nude beaches I like to go to.” She grinned devilishly, making me blush even harder.

“I'm definitely not comfortable with public nudity. I'm not really comfortable with private nudity. We can't all look like you, Miss Kingston.”

“All bodies are beautiful.”

“I wish I could be a bit more toned. I always say I'm gonna go to the gym, but I never do because my social anxiety gets the better of me. It wouldn't be so bad if I had a friend to work out with.”

“We'll go on lots of walks when we get to Italy. And, when we get back, perhaps we could go to the gym together.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I would like that very much.” I beamed.

“You have such a pretty smile.”

“So do you.”

She pinched my cheek before taking the menu from me to look at it. Once she made her decision, she called room service to place the order. In the meantime, I looked around the room and sipped my soda, not entirely sure if the situation was real or a dream. I even pinched myself and concluded it was real. I was in a hotel room with Alex Kingston, and she was buying me dinner. It was the best thing that could have been happening to me.

“So, tell me more about yourself.”

I began to tell her my entire life story, hoping I wasn't boring her. She looked genuinely interested, which I was relieved about because my life wasn't entirely captivating. All I did was do odd jobs to save money so I could travel. It wasn't much, but it was an adventure. I even told her about my travel journal that I was keeping in hopes of publishing it one day. 

“I'd like to read it.” She said.

“It's at my hotel.”

“Bring it to the convention tomorrow and I'll read it afterward. Or, better yet, bring your stuff over here and stay with me.”

“Alright. I'll sleep on the couch.”

“You can sleep in the bed with me. I don't bite... hard.” She grinned wickedly. “I just get lonely on the road.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel. Could I get a refund if I never spent the night in the room?”

“I'm sure you could. Just pay for the time you did spend there.”

“It was probably only an hour or two. To be honest, I've never stayed in a hotel by myself, so I don't know how things work.”

“Would you like me to go with you?”

“If it's not too much trouble. I just feel like an idiot not knowing these things.”

“It's alright. We'll go after supper.”

Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door. Alex answered it, and a wheeled cart with our food was pushed in. She thanked the guy, gave him a $20 tip, and closed the door behind him. We began to eat in silence, except for the growling of my stomach. It was soon satisfied when I was halfway through the French fries (I always ate them first and saved the burger for last).

When I finished with the fries, I inspected the burger to make sure there were no tomatoes or onions. I was pleased to only find cheese, leaf lettuce, and the condiments. It took me about five minutes to eat it, and my plate was clean. Meanwhile, Alex was still gradually working on her salad, having already finished her main course of a steak.

“I've never seen anyone as thin as you eat so much.” I said.

“I may live in LA, but I never let their ideals get to me. I eat what I want, when I want, and however much I want.”

“Good for you. So do I... obviously.” We shared a giggle. “I just don't work it off, like I should.”  
“I think you have a very nice figure.”

“You don't have to see me naked.” I scoffed.

“I'm sure you're still beautiful then.”

“I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you have an incredible body.”

“Thank you.” She blushed, and I smiled at making her do it again. “Are you ready to get your things?”

“Yeah, if you are.”

I helped her put the plates back on the cart, and she pushed them out in the hall as we left the room. We walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby. I showed her to my car and we headed to my hotel. I hoped I could get a refund, and Alex assured me that she would take care of everything while I went to get my stuff.

The entire journey took about fifteen minutes and we were back at her hotel before I knew it. She didn't explain what happened at the front desk, no matter how many times I asked. It wasn't until we got back to her room that she gave me a stack of bills that equaled the $87 dollars I paid for the two nights I wanted to stay. A smile spread across my face when she winked at me.

“I hope it wasn't too much trouble.”

“Nah, nothing a little charm couldn't fix.”

“You are very charming. Do you flirt with everyone you meet?”

“Yeah. I just can't help myself.”

“This might make me sound ignorant but have you been flirting with me?”

“A little. You didn't respond, though.”

“Because I wasn't sure. It would be too good to be true.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I've had a major crush on you for five years. I thought about you every day from the time I woke up, to when I went to sleep. Sometimes, I could even see your face when I closed my eyes.”

“I'm very flattered.”

“I didn't want to tell you because I knew I had no opportunity to be with you.”

“But you are with me.”  
“I mean romantically.”

“You don't know that for sure. Just give it time, and we'll see where it goes.”

“Alright.”

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Would I really have a chance to be with her? Or would she break my heart? There was only one way to find out, and I would wait for however long it took for her to make her decision. I had been waiting for the opportunity to do everything I could to make her happy, and I wasn't going to ruin my chances.

“Have a drink with me. Unless you need to go somewhere else.”

“I don't. I'll have rum, if you have it. It will go well with my Coke.”

With a cheeky smile, she walked to the mini fridge and grabbed two little bottles: rum for me and whiskey for her. I smiled when she handed my bottle to me and thanked her as I opened it and poured a third of the contents into the soda can. I swirled it around to mix, then tasted it and found it to my liking.

“Not much of a drinker?” She asked after taking a sip right out of the bottle.

“No. At least, not hard liquor.”

“What do you normally drink, then?”

“Wine or wine coolers. I'm a wimp when it comes to alcohol.” I chuckled.

“It's alright. We all have different tolerances for different things.”

“Plus, I feel drunk already because I still can't believe I'm actually here with you.”

“Yes, you have me all to yourself. What would you like to do?” She purred.

“I honestly don't know. I've fantasized about this moment, but now that it's actually happening, I don't know what to do with you. Granted, in my thoughts, I had some pretty naughty ideas. But I would be content to just sit together on the couch, snuggle, and watch TV. I know it sounds boring, but it would make me very happy, even happier than having sex with you.”

Alex smiled as she took the empty spot next to me on the sofa, grabbed my wrist, and draped my arm around her shoulders as she snuggled against my side. I rested my head on hers, but pulled away when her unruly curls tickled my nose, causing me to sneeze. She giggled an apology as she relaxed against me once more, our attention turned to whatever show we were watching.

“This is nice. It's been awhile since I cuddled with anyone.” She said softly. “I may fall asleep like this.”

“If you do, I'll carry you to bed.”

“Would you help me into my pajamas?” Her voice was sultry and it sent shivers down my spine. “I'm sure you've seen it all before, anyway.”

“If you're comfortable with it.”

“I'm not shy.” She replied, placing her hand on my upper thigh and making my breath hitch.

“Alright, then.” I managed to reply.

“You're cute when you're embarrassed. You know, another good place to snuggle is in bed.” She nuzzled her nose against my neck, and goose bumps erupted all over my body when I felt her warm breath on the sensitive skin. “There's another TV in there. Unless you just want to talk.”

“We can do both.”

Alex stood up first, and I followed her to the bed. I excused myself to change into pajamas in the bathroom. When I came back out after washing my face, I saw she had already changed into hers and was under the covers. I walked on wobbly legs to join her. The TV had been turned on, but the volume was low so we could talk (about what, I had no idea).

“I had a really nice time today.” I said.

“I'm glad. Hopefully I can entertain you just as well for our trip to Rome.”

“I'm sure you can, even if we just stay in the hotel the entire time.”

“What would we possibly do in a hotel room, alone together?” She purred.

“The only thing that would keep me there would be really bad food poisoning. I've never been out of the country, so whatever plans you could have would have to wait until we got back.”

“Pity.”

Alex laced her fingers with mine, and I couldn't stop looking at them entwined together. I smiled as I unconsciously brought them down to press a kiss to her knuckles, and was surprised that she didn't pull away. I tore my eyes away from our hands to look at her face, inspecting it closely. I didn't see any signs of age, despite her mature age of fifty-two. Sure, she had a few lines, but nothing that wouldn't have appeared on a woman in her thirties. 

“What are you looking at?” She asked.

“An ageless goddess.”

“Flatterer.”  
“I've always found you incredibly beautiful, no matter how old you were.”

“Are you enjoying our sleepover so far?”

“I couldn't have asked for better company.”

“Will you wear that dress again for me tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“I'll be looking for it.” She smiled as she snuggled into me. “Good night, sweetie.”

“Good night... Alex.”

She sighed happily, and with a matching smile, as she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I watched as she drifted to sleep, her breathing getting deeper and slower, and then allowed myself to sleep. I didn't want to because I didn't want to miss a second of being with her, even though she was sleeping peacefully in my arms, our fingers still laced together.

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. It took me a few moments to realize I wasn't completely alone when I finally heard the shower running in the bathroom. I had to stop myself from thinking too intently on the fact that behind that door, Alex was naked and wet. It was impossible not to picture the water running down her body, and I bit my lip to stifle a whimper when I pressed my thighs together.

The water shut off then, and I suddenly panicked. What if she came out naked? I would have to pretend like I didn't want to look at her anywhere below the neck, and if my eyes glanced even for a second, she would think I was a pervert. Though, she had been right about me having seen it all before... many times. When the bathroom door did finally open, I was slightly relieved when she exited wearing a robe.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” She greeted with a smile.

“It's not that late, is it?” I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 10:30. “Oh, I guess it is.”

“I don't have to be there for another hour, so we can have breakfast, if you want.”

“I'd like that.” I smiled.

Alex hopped on the bed to lat next to me again, her eyes exploring my face. “You're quite cute when you're sleepy.” She grinned as she brushed her fingers through my hair. “In fact, very cute.” I was surprised when she pressed kisses to my forehead, nose, and cheeks. “Is this ok?”

“Yeah.”

“How about this?” She whispered as her lips met mine. It was just a quick peck, but it set my body on fire.

“Yes.” I whispered in response.

“Perhaps now you'll know that I'm flirting with you.” She said, making me blush.

“You can kiss me whenever you want.”

“Good.” She replied as she leaned in, but I pulled away.

“I should brush my teeth.”

“I don't care about that.” She replied, kissing me again, but kept it innocent.

“I could get used to waking up with you every morning. I hope it's not too soon to hope that I can.”

“We'll just have to wait and see.” She smirked mischievously. 

“I hope you left me some hot water.” I scolded playfully.

“Yes. It's bad for your skin, otherwise.”

“I was gonna take a bath so I could shave. I am gonna be wearing a dress, after all.”

“You don't have to. I just think you look good in it.”

“I want to make you happy, Alex.”

“I'm glad you've become comfortable enough to call me Alex now.”

“You mean Miss Kingston wasn't turning you on?” I grinned. “Pity.”

“Only Madame Kingston will do, I'm afraid.” She said in a wispy voice, and I giggled.

“I'll remember that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a bath.”

“Our breakfast should be here by the time you finish.”

I left her with a chaste kiss, the gesture causing the butterflies to erupt in my stomach. Though I couldn't just leave her with one, and each peck became more and more passionate, until five minutes later we were breathless with red, swollen lips. When I came back to myself, I realized that my hand had wandered way down her back, right above her voluptuous backside.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away.” I blushed.

“It's perfectly fine.” She replied.  
“If I take longer than expected, please don't leave until I can say goodbye.”

“We have to eat first. I won't start without you.”

“That's sweet, but you don't have to. I'll try to be out in ten minutes.”

I was in and out in just under ten minutes, and when I left the bathroom, breakfast had just arrived. We ate on the bed in companionable silence with the TV on in the background. After the plates were clean, I tried not to watch her get dressed, but caught glimpses of small patches of skin. I had averted my eyes when she flung her robe off so I wouldn't see her naked body (even though I already had, but her younger body).

Once she was dressed, she kissed me goodbye and I walked her to the door. I wouldn't leave for another fifteen minutes, so people wouldn't see us arriving together. I spent the convention standing near her table again, but this time she met my eye more often with such sweet smiles that I couldn't resist returning. She made me feel so special. No one had ever made me feel like that before, and I wanted nothing more than to make her feel the same.

Instead of returning to the hotel afterward, we walked around the city for a couple hours. I never stopped smiling, even when my feet were beginning to hurt from the shoes I was wearing. I must have hid my pain really well because Alex never suspected anything was wrong, or offered for us to go back. When I was with her, I didn't feel the pain, though I knew I would be soaking my feet when we eventually did go to the hotel.

As soon as we were inside the room, I flopped down on the sofa and toed off the offending footwear, not at all surprised to see blisters on the sides of my feet by my toes. I sighed in relief when they were off, and Alex gasped when she saw the dried blood from the popped blisters. She ran to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean my feet.

“Why didn't you tell me your feet were hurting?” She scolded when she returned.

“Because I was having fun.” I hissed when I felt the hot cloth on the open wounds. “Most importantly, you were having fun, and I couldn't even feel the pain.”

Alex dabbed at the blood, but it wasn't coming off. “Come on. Let's go soak your feet. Then, I'll bandage them up.”

“Playing doctor now, Miss Corday?” I teased.

“I just don't want you to get an infection.”

“Thank you for caring, but it's really no big deal.”

“Get in that bathroom and fill the tub with warm water.” She replied in a commanding tone, her eyes piercing.

“Yes, ma'am.”

I did as I was told, sitting on the edge of the tub with my feet slowly being covered by the water. She came in shortly to keep me company, taking a spot on the closed toilet lid. I felt terrible for making her angry, but the pain didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as I was with her. She made me forget everything bad in my life, which was why I hadn't killed myself. All I had to do was think about her and I knew everything would be alright.

“I really am sorry for not saying anything. This isn't the first time this has happened.” I chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“If you're ever uncomfortable, don't be afraid to tell me. Otherwise, we'll have more moments like this.” She gave me a small smile that melted my heart.

“I won't let it happen again.” I chewed my lower lip nervously as I looked shamefully at the floor. I gasped when Alex put her index finger under my chin to tilt my head up.

“It's alright.” She said, giving me an assuring kiss. “Let's try to wipe away the blood, shall we?”

I put one foot on the other side of the tub, took the washcloth that Alex handed me, and cleaned around the wounds. The dried mess was coming off now, and I smiled as I finished washing both of my feet. Once they were clean and dry, she put band-aids on the popped blisters (which were only one on each side of my foot, making four all together).

“Thanks, Doc.” I said.

“My pleasure. What should we do for supper tonight?”

“I'm in the mood for pasta.”

“I think I saw an Italian place during our walk.”

“You mean, you want to be seen in public with me?”

“Yeah, what's wrong with that?”

“I just thought you'd want your privacy.”

“Well, then, if anyone asks, you're my daughter.” She winked.

“I'm not nearly beautiful enough! Besides, some of the things I would like to do with you would be very inappropriate if we were related.”

“And what would you like to do with me?” She asked in a flirtatious tone.

“Well, we've already kissed... a lot.” I blushed.  
“Yes.”

“I think you can figure out what I would like to do.”

“I can, but I want you to tell me.”

“Well, um... eventually, I would like to, um, make love with you.”

“I'd like that, too.” She purred, brushing a couple fingertips down my jaw.

“I won't rush you into anything.”

“I should be the one not rushing you into anything.” She smirked.

“How about we both won't pressure the other until we feel ready to take things further.”

“I invited you to Rome with me the first day we met! What do you call that?”

“Adventure.”

We slept together again that night, and I had forgotten how great it was to share a bed with someone. She snuggled with me that time, and we woke in the opposite position with my arms around her. Even better was that we woke up together, both of us with sleepy smiles. We just laid there looking at each other, lightly caressing the others' face.

“Your hair is a mess.” I giggled as I pulled gently at her curls.

“It usually is.”

“I've always loved it, though. I always wondered how it would feel when I ran my fingers through it.” I did just that, but didn't get very far before they got caught in tangles.

“If you brush it, it just becomes a frizzy, even bigger mess. Unless it's wet.”

“Could I wash your hair?”

“That would involve me being naked.” She grinned devilishly. 

“Like you said yesterday, I've seen it all before. Just not recently.”

“Because you were too shy to look at me.”

“I wanted to protect your modesty.”

“We both have the same bits. What's to protect?”

“I didn't think you'd appreciate me ogling you.” I blushed.

“I actually would have been flattered. I never thought someone so young could find an old woman like me attractive.”

“You are. More than just looks, mind you. You have a beautiful soul as well. I can't count all the times you've stopped me from killing myself. All I had to do was think of you and I felt happy again, no matter how low I was feeling.”

“I don't know what to say...”

“You don't have to say anything. Just a kiss will do.” I smirked.

Alex leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I hummed at the contact, and again when, after a few playful pecks, she slipped her tongue into my mouth. My hands roamed her body, but I kept them above the waist. Her body felt amazing under my touch, and I couldn't wait to explore it further. I always thought I would have been nervous the first time I was with a woman, but she made me feel calm and curious.

“I'm glad I met you.” She confessed with a bashful smile.

“So am I.”

“Are you excited for tonight?”

“Yes! I've always wanted to go to Italy. There's just one problem.”

“What?”

“I don't have my passport with me.” I winced.”

“That's fine. We can go get it. You have to return your car anyway, don't you?”

“Yes, I do.” I replied, surprised that she wasn't angry at me for delaying her plans.

“I'd like to meet your mum and friends.”

“Well, I only have one friend in town. The others live in other states.”

“That's a shame.” She said sadly.

“Yeah. It gets pretty boring with only one friend.”

“Well, now you have me.” She smiled brightly, and I couldn't resist kissing her again.

But for how long? I thought to myself.  
After our separate showers, we had an early lunch before Alex had to be at the convention. She surprised me again by suggesting we arrive together. I tried to talk her out of it, even though I wanted to go with her. I just didn't want any stories to start up because of me that would make her look bad in the press.

“It's the press. They're going to try to make me appear bad in some way or another.”

“It's no wonder with all of your sexual innuendos.” I giggled. “When you're at these conventions, you just immediately embody River Song, don't you?”

“Wouldn't you?”

“Honestly, yes. She's everything I wish I could be. Strong, confident, flirty.”

“You're pretty good at flirting already, sweetie.”

“Yeah, like when I had no idea you were flirting with me?” I scoffed.

“You've gotten better.” She purred. “You also say the sweetest things to me.”

“I mean every word of them because I lo-- like you very much. I have for a long time.”

Until I met her, I wasn't sure if I was in love or if it was just lust. These past two days that I've gotten to know her, I was slowly realizing it was love. I understood that she was just a normal person, despite her fame, and the more I got to know the real Alex Kingston, the more I fell in love with her. I could only hope that she would feel the same for me one day, and I would wait for however long it took.

That day at the convention was just the same as the other two days, except I was allowed to sit next to her at the autograph table. We didn't talk much because of all the other people that kept her attention, but she glanced at me occasionally with little smiles that I had to be quick to return, otherwise hers would be gone. 

Around 5:00, we left the center, and I suggested another walk (I was wearing more sensible shoes that time). We ended up going on a short shopping spree, and I purchased three skirts and tank tops for our time in Italy, along with a sun hat and sunglasses. I couldn't wait for the trip, but was nervous about being on an airplane for the first time.

When we returned to the hotel, we ordered room service for supper, then packed our things for the long drive back to my hometown the next morning. It would be a very early morning since it would be about a seventeen hour drive. I was looking forward to introducing Alex to my friend. My mom, on the other hand, probably wouldn't care so much, but I could just imagine the (embarrassing) things Nikki would say to her (and I wouldn't deny any of them).

That night, I dreamed of Alex - as if being with her in my waking life wasn't good enough. It was wonderful, just the two of us walking hand-in-hand on a white sand beach that spread out for miles. The waves lapped at our bare feet as we walked in the surf. I led her deeper into the water until a wave knocked us down into the sand, leaving us laughing and sharing slow, loving kisses. I was roused by the feeling of being nudged, and when I opened my eyes, I smiled when I saw Alex's face above mine, just like in the dream, except this time her expression was one of concern.

“Were you having a bad dream?” She asked.

“No, why?”

“You were mumbling something.”

“Oh. My dream was actually quite pleasant.”

“Do you want to talk about it? If it isn't too personal.” I shook my head as I told her what had happened. By the time I'd finished, she was smiling. “I'm sorry I woke you up then, but we should really get going soon.”

“It's alright. Reality is just as good as my dreams now.” I replied as I looked over at the clock. “Alex, it's only 3:30am. Surely we could have slept for another hour, at least.”

“Why? Just what were you planning on doing to dream me?”

“Spoilers.” I teased, earning myself a smack on the shoulder as she giggled.

“Come on. It's a long drive.” She scolded.

I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I came back out to get dressed while Alex took a shower. I should have taken one, but I could wait until she was done. When she finished, I went back into the room and took a short one to wash my hair and body. I dried off quickly and put on one of my new skirts and tank tops, making the decision that I would exchange my dirty clothes for clean ones when I got back home to retrieve my passport.

“I thought we could stop at that 24-hour McDonald's on the way out of town for breakfast, if that's alright.” I said.

“It's great.” She replied with a grin.

“Have you forgotten anything?”

“I have, actually.” She walked sensually towards me, and when she was close enough, pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss. “I forgot to kiss you good morning.” She whispered.

Before she walked away to grab her suitcase, I lightly cupped her face with both hands and kissed her passionately. “Good morning.” I said breathlessly when we parted.

Alex seemed a bit dazed as I grabbed my suitcase and opened the door. She hurried to get hers, and we exited the room together. We took the elevator to the lobby where she gave the woman behind the desk the room key before we left the building. We got in my car and I drove to the fast food place for a highly-anticipated breakfast. I got my usual sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddle with two hash browns (because one just wasn't enough), and an orange juice. Alex couldn't decide what to have, so she ordered the same.

“Mmm, I haven't had breakfast here in so long.” She said when she took her first bite of the sandwich.

“Those health nuts in LA getting to you?” I teased.

“No, I just don't want to eat junk food too often. Especially now that I my metabolism has slowed down so much. It has probably screeched to a halt by now.” She chuckled.

“You still look amazing. I wish I could look half as good as you do.”

“You're a beautiful young woman no matter what you weigh.”

“I wish I could believe you, but thanks anyway.” I replied with a sad smile.

“I'll make you believe it.” She challenged.

“Good luck, Madam.”

Once we finished our food, it was time to get on the road for the long drive. I put in one of my mix CDs into the player and sang along uninhibitedly. One particular song came on and I couldn't help but sing it directly to Alex: Closer by Tegan and Sara. It had sexual undertones but I sang it to her all the same. She brought out that side of me, and I took advantage of it because I didn't feel sexy very often.

“You're a very good singer.” She complimented when the CD had ended.

“So are you.” I replied.

“No I'm not.”

“I have you singing 'Coventry Carol' on my MP3 player.”

“Oh, gosh!”

“Your singing voice is as lovely as your speaking voice.”

“I don't believe you, but thanks anyway.” She said, repeating my words at her earlier comment about my beauty.

“I'll make you believe.”

“Good luck, Madam.”  
We shared a laugh as I asked her to change the CD so I could focus on the road. I had gotten my license the year before in October and I didn't have much experience driving on highways and interstates, plus the faster speed made me nervous. I continued to sing along, and Alex joined in on the few songs she knew, and I couldn't help but smile to hear her sing in person. The CD was a mix of my favorite country singers, and knew that was the reason she had chosen it.

“What?” She asked.

“I like listening to you.”

“I must sound horrible.”

“You don't. Have some confidence. It's only me. I'm making a fool of myself in front of you.”

“You're actually singing really well!” Alex protested.

“So are you!”

“Are we going to argue about this all the way to your house?”

“Not if you just agree with me.”

“Alright, fine.” She sulked in the passenger's seat with her arms folded across her chest.

“So you agree?”

“Sure, whatever.” She replied in a sing-song voice as she waved a hand at me.

“You know, you're sexy when you're annoyed.” I purred.

“I'm not annoyed, I'm just slightly irritated.”

“Because I gave you a compliment?”

“Because you're making me lie to you by agreeing with it.”

“What's wrong with a little white lie? As long as one of us knows the truth – that person being me.”

“Whatever you say, sweetie.”

We continued driving and singing for the next hour until we stopped at a gas station for a bathroom and snack break. I ended up just getting a bottle of apple juice, and Alex got a cream-filled donut and a coffee. I let her drive this time in order to give my arms a bit of a break. We gave the music a rest for awhile and told each other things about ourselves. I asked her what it was like growing up in England, and she asked what it was like growing up in a small mid-western town. 

I said that I would have preferred to grow up in England, then proceeded to tell her about my great-grandma who was born in Islington in London. I was very proud to have an English relative, someone who I was very close to growing up, which meant that I was completely heartbroken when she died. The topic soon changed to happier things, like her telling me anecdotes about amusing things that had happened during the filming process for a few of her productions.

Throughout the journey home, we traded driving shifts every time we stopped for food, gas, or bathroom breaks. I was home before I knew it. I couldn't explain why being with Alex made the time go faster (perhaps because she was such wonderful company and time had no meaning in her presence). We arrived in town at about 9:00 at night, and I invited Alex to spend the night with me, if she didn't mind (which she didn't, to my amazement. I worried she had grown tired of me during our weekend together).

I pulled up in front of my apartment building and showed her upstairs to my place. She commented that it was nicely decorated, and I thanked her, making the excuse that it was small but home. I offered her free reign of the place, considering she must have laundry to do, and asked what she wanted for a late supper. She suggested we just order a pizza, and I agreed happily.

“We're going to have to do tons of walking in Rome to walk off all the calories we've had.” She sighed when she finished her third slice of pizza.

“Me more than you. I'd have to walk along the entire perimeter of the country twice to walk off all the calories I've had in my entire life!” We shared a giggle as I got up to put our plates in the sink to wash them quickly. Once they were done, I put them away in the cupboard before turning around, only to startle when I found Alex right behind me. “Geez, you scared me.” I said, putting my hand over my heart.

Her hand slipped under mine to feel the quickly-beating muscle. “Sorry.” She replied in a soft voice. 

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the back of my fingers, then slowly moved more kisses up my throat, and stopped to teasingly brush her lips across mine. My entire body shuddered involuntarily as my womb began to throb with want. I attempted to capture her lips in a proper kiss, but she kept pulling away, making me whimper impatiently and earn myself a wicked giggle from her.

“Your heart is beating faster.” She observed.

“It feels like it's going to explode. That's how it feels every time you kiss me or touch me.”

“Hm, then perhaps I should stop, otherwise you'll have a heart attack.”

“Please don't stop.” I begged with a whine, making her giggle again. “When is our flight tomorrow?”

“Early. About 8am, and we should get there about an hour or two before.”

“I was afraid of that.”

“You can sleep on the plane, darling.” She assured.

“Alright, let's get some sleep.”

I gripped the hand that she still had pressed to my chest and led her back to my bedroom. I got some pajamas from the dresser and changed into them in the bathroom. When I came back out, Alex was already wearing comfortable sleepwear and had already settled into bed. She pulled back the covers for me and I crawled in next to her.

“So, what did you think of Comic Con?” She asked.

“It was amazing! It was also my first one.”

“And you got me as a souvenir.”

“Do I get to keep you?”

“We'll see.” She whispered as her arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. I fell asleep quickly, breathing in the soothing scent of her.


End file.
